Lillia Asplay
'''Lillia Asplay '''was a female Emnetwiht Legal Brave who existed over 500 years ago. She is a supporting character in Suka Suka. Background '''Lillia Asplay '''was a female Emnetwiht Legal Brave who existed over 500 years ago. Known as the mightiest Brave, Lillia was the leader of her own team which consisted of Willem Kmetsch, Souwong Kandel, Navrutri Teigozak, Emissa Hodvin, Hilgram Moto and Kaya Cultrun. She died taking down Elq Hrqstn during the final battle against the Visitors. Childhood Lillia Asplay was once a princess who was born into the royal family of a small country. Since birth, Lillia was constantly taught to be pure, meaning that she had to be kind, selfless and constantly place others before herself. Despite this, she was happy and loved by everyone around her. When she was 10 years old her kingdom was attacked by Gloom Elves and her family was killed. Before Lillia could be killed, she was rescued by one of the people who were loyal to her family and managed to escaped through a secret passageway. She was then taken to the Imperial Capital. She was then taken in by Nils Didek Foreigner who trained her to become a Legal Brave, alongside Willem Kmetsch and Souwong Kandel. Despite surviving this tragic event, this experience also forced her into a darker fate, as those around and those that heard her tale started to treat her as a tragic heroine. Eventually, her fate was cemented when upon completion of her training, she was chosen by the Holy Sword, Seniorious, a sword that chooses only those who can never meet happiness in their lives. Final Battle With the Visitors During the final battle with the Visitors, Lillia chose to take down the Visitor Elq herself while Willem was busy fighting Ebon Candle. This was because she knew if Willem found out what she was planning, he would come and do it himself and end up dying. Fighting her way into Elq's sanctuary, Lillia's body and mind took a beating as she fought her way through the starship looking for Elq. Eventually, Lillia did find it and after great pains managed to force her way through the barrier with Seniorious and land in Elq's sanctuary. Seeing the strange battered girl and her sword, Elq naturally inquired as to who she was and why she was here. But, each time she spoke, Elq was causing inadvertently causing Lillia to suffer from great pain and physical damage. Eventually, the girl answered that her name was Lillia Aspray and that she was the Brave who was going to kill her and save the world. Elq replied that it seemed like a pain to do that, and in pain, Lillia replied that she had no idea. In response, Elq then asked why she would even want to save the world. And as Lillia spurted blood from her mouth, Lillia replied that she was doing it for the sake of her love. Surprised by that concept, Elq was stunned and asked why out of love; inadvertently sending out a telepathic shockwave that ripped through Lillia's mind. Barely conscious, Lillia replied that it was out of love that she came here to slay a god. Elq became awestruck by Lillia in that moment. Seeing Elq's reaction, Lillia continued explaining that she knows it's a fool's errand, but she doesn't have a choice because the one she loves is an idiot and that she had to act on these idiotic before he could act on them himself. Lillia then states the man's name as Willem and she describes him as a ''"complete and utter moron." '' Picking up Seniorious, Lillia tells Elq to rest in peace right before stabbing Elq straight through the chest. Lillia then activated Seniorious' curse and turned Elq into a corpse, before dying herself unaware that Willem had already had been petrified. As a result, Lillia fulfilled the prophecy of Seniorious, she died not knowing that Willem loved her and was unable to achieve her happiness in her life. Destruction of the Surface - Aftermath After the final battle was over, Lillia's body was retrieved by Navrutri Teigozak and taken by to the Imperial Capital to recover. However, Lillia's mind had already been torn apart by Elq Hrqstn and she was left brain dead. In a bout of irony, despite sacrificing so much of herself, Lillia's desperate attempt to save the world ended in failure as one year later the entirety of humanity turned back into beasts in the course of a night. What happened to her body after, is left unknown. However, her life did leave an impression on Elq Hrqstn which allowed Elq to create the Leprechauns out of her own wish to be like Lillia. Appearance Lillia had shoulder-length burning red hair and dark vermilion red eyes. She mostly wore steel armour that covered up her red tunic. In one of the flashbacks in Suka Suka EX, Lillia can be seen wearing a beautiful red gown that gives off the regal image of a princess. Personality Lillia was the self described "Unhappiest Girl in the World." She was very hot-blooded and passionate and could be a little bit confident, boastful and prideful as well. However in truth, she was actually really kind and really used these aspects to cover up her true feelings and desires. She literally hides her feelings under a layer of scorn. However, Lillia also liked teasing people as a way of showing her affection. Having a tragic past, Lillia has given up on any sort of happy life. This was especially true when she was chosen by the Carillon, Seniorious, a sword that chooses only those who can never meet happiness in their lives. As a result, Lillia became very self-sacrificing. She constantly denied her own feelings in order to fulfill her mission and duty. Lillia was also arrogant to some degree, but in truth she was actually a very kind person who didn't want others to suffer the way she did. She deeply loved and was devoted to Willem, but she never allowed herself to act on these feelings and died not knowing whether he did like her back (which he did). She also treated Willem rather poorly because she was determined to never make Willem into a Legal Brave, because she knew how tragic a Legal Brave's life was and so that he could at least have a chance at a happy life. Weapon Lillia's main weapon was the Carillon, Seniorious, a sword that chooses only those who can never meet happiness in their lives. She had complete mastery over the sword and was proficient in using its curse to turn Elq into a corpse. Abilities Venenum Enhanced Strength! By channeling her venenum output to her limbs, Lillia could enhance her strength to superhuman levels. She was able to take on the shockwave of Elq's telepathic attacks and could last long enough to kill Elq. Venenum Enhanced Speed By channeling her venenum output to her legs, Lillia was able to moves at speeds faster than the human eyes. Curses Lillia was somewhat proficient at curses, she could uses spells to enhance herself and was able to activate Seniorious' curse Swordsmanship Lillia was a skilled swordswoman worthy of the title of the mightiest brave. In her prime, she could take down many high-level opponents and monsters. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Emnetwihts Category:Regal Braves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suka Suka Characters